


gone camping

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT (2017)-compliant, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Movie: IT (2017), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-IT (2017), Prompt Fic, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a losers camping trip





	gone camping

"How about a camping trip?" Stan had suggested one day, while all the losers were sprawled across the floor of Bill's living room, eating cookies. 

"Oh, God, can you imagine how many bugs are out there? How cold it'll get? Also, there could be like, bears." Eddie responded, using dramatic hand movements, taking a puff from his aspirator, a telltale sign he was getting nervous.

"Come on, Eds! It'll be fun! Besides, you wanna get away from your mom, don't you?" Richie tempted Eddie with his words. Eddie nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Lemme guess, Stan, you suggested camping because you wanted to see the birds, right?" Beverly asked, taking the cigarette out of her mouth that was there, putting it out.

"And what about it?" Stan replied, sassily, looking up from the notebook he was doodling in.

"Ah-Alright, so i-if we're going cah-camping, we sh-should go pack." Bill said, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, if we're leaving tomorrow we should gather stuff from home and go shopping for snacks and other stuff we may need." Ben added, following Bill to the kitchen to put their dirty plates in the sink.

"Eddie, come with me?" Richie asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Eddie said, knowing damn well he didn't need to know where they were going, and that he'd go anywhere with Richie.

"Why, just my humble abode." Richie says, in a British accent. British was one of his favorite accents to do. Eddie didn't think it was very good, but chuckled anyway.

Both of the boys biked to Richie's house. Eddie helped Richie pack, and then left to pack himself.

*

"How pretty!" Beverly said, looking into the woods. 

"What on EARTH is so pretty about the WOODS?" Eddie asked, questioning Beverly's sanity.

Mike helped take everyone's bags out of his truck to the campsite, putting them down. He also unpacked firewood he brought so they could make a fire and smores later in the night.

"Alright, Stan and I will make the tents, assuming the rest of you don't know how." Mike declared, taking out the three tents.

"Right you would be, Mikey." Richie agreed, sitting down on the dirt.

"Okay so, who goes in what tent?" Ben asked.

"How ah-about.. Me, you, and Buh-Buh-Beverly in one, Mike and St-Stanley in the other, and Richie and Eh-Eh-Eddie in the last." Bill suggested.

Everyone agreed to the tent order, but Richie and Eddie felt awkward about it. Of course, Richie was excited to be alone with Eddie, but a part of him felt nervous, too.

*

After sitting around the campfire, telling stories, and eating, the losers all settled into their tents. Mike put out the fire and packed away the supplies with Stanley's help, and they all turned off their lanterns.

Eddie zipped up the front of his and Richie's tent, opening his backpack and taking out his sleeping bag. He unrolled it and laid it out.

"Hey, Eds?" Richie whispered, tapping Eddie's shoulder.

"What?"

"I forgot to bring a sleeping bag." 

"Are you serious?"

"I got distracted! It's not my fault."

"Okay, fine. Come here." 

Richie came closer to Eddie, getting into Eddie's sleeping bag with him.

"This is really close." Eddie commented, Both of the boy's faces being only inches apart.

"I can get out if you want.." Richie whispered back, feeling his face heat up.

"No, no. It's okay," Eddie hesitated. "I kinda like it."

"Y-You do?" Richie stuttered, feeling his heart speed up. He was sure Eddie could feel it or even hear it.

"Yeah. Do you?" Eddie asked, seeking validation that Richie returned the feeling.

"Yeah." Richie was starting to feel nervous. Eddie was being quite bold with what he was saying.

"That makes me really happy." Eddie sighed.

Richie chuckled a bit, putting his arm around Eddie's waist, and pulling him closer. Eddie's face was in Richie's chest as they laid there, cuddling. They were soaking up each other's warmth, trying their best to ignore the cold outside air. 

"I love you, Eddie."

"I love you, too, Richie."

They both started chuckling at their awkwardness. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Eddie asked, pulling himself up so their faces were at the same level.

Richie leaned in and pressed his lips against Eddie's. Richie had dreamed of the day he got to kiss Eddie. He dreamed of confessing to Eddie and Eddie returning his feelings, and finally being able to kiss Eddie all he wanted. Eddie dreamed of it, too. He wanted to go on dates with Richie, he wanted to sneak into his house late at night just to cuddle and talk about their feelings and how their days were. Both boys were so in love with each other, and they had been, ever since they were only twelve.

"Now go to sleep, Stanley has a hike planned for six in the morning." Eddie said, breaking the silence.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of course. Its Stanley we're talking about."

"But why THAT early?"

"Stan says thats when the birds start to come out."

"I guess the early bird really does catch the worm."

"It is AMAZING how unfunny that was."

"Doesn't matter. You still love me."

"For once, you're right, Tozier."

"I always am, Kaspbrak."


End file.
